


Lost in Japan

by Lauriana25



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Come Eating, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Katsuki Yuuri's Stamina, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, OTP Feels, POV Multiple, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut, Songfic, Swearing, Victuuri Forever, first collab!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriana25/pseuds/Lauriana25
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov slept together in Sochi, and have been dancing around each other ever since, meeting up when they can and never staying around for long. They're definitely not dating. Nope. Not dating.





	Lost in Japan

**Author's Note:**

> Title lifted from 'Lost in Japan' by Shawn Mendes. Both authors highly recommend listening to the song while reading, as it is literally what inspired this fic! Put it on a loop!  
> ( here's a [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OiTCDijrze8). )
> 
>    
> We hope you enjoy this heaping pile of Victuuri fluff and smut!

Yuuri screwed up his Free Skate. Again. _“Kuso.”_ He swore to himself, voice cracking, fists clenched in frustration with himself, with his mind, his body. Everything. He had quarantined himself in his hotel room, afraid to let even one person see another of his breakdowns. Well, maybe not one person. Maybe not him. But he was in Moscow, headed for another gold at his own Nationals. And Yuuri was in Tokyo, with barely a bronze on the horizon.

It had been almost an entire season since they first met in Sochi. That disastrous Grand Prix Final. He’d had entirely too much champagne, and made possibly both the worst and best decision of his life. He slept with Victor Nikiforov that night, and left his phone number written on a clean sheet of hotel stationery. They definitely weren’t dating. And they definitely hadn’t told anyone about each other. At least Yuuri hadn’t. 

They danced around each other’s schedules, meeting up at banquets, between competitions, always another hotel room. The white noise of the television didn’t drown out the voices in his head, the disapproving tone of his coach, of his mother’s forced reassurance through the phone. 

It was moments like this that Yuuri wished Victor was with him. That what they had - whatever it was - wasn't a secret string of text, Skype calls and blissful stolen moments. He wished that there had been a way, back in Sochi, for them to be together.

Maybe he should have done what he'd wanted to do and ask Victor to be his coach. After all, he had spent his entire professional life looking up to the glittering god that is Victor Nikiforov - it would have made perfect sense to ask for his help to advance his career. 

_Right?_

But he didn't. Instead he had fallen headfirst into Victor's arms. A champagne-fuelled night of passion beyond any of Yuuri's wildest dreams. A night that led to more.

But not tonight. Tonight he was alone with his thoughts. His stupid, loud, destructive thoughts. A sob tore through his chest. He just wanted to go back home to Hasetsu. Or for Victor to be here, instead of the other side of the _fucking_ continent. 

A knock at his door rattled him from his thought spiral. He could have sworn he’d put the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign up. 

“ _The sign says ‘Do Not Disturb’_.” He called in choked Japanese. It was probably just cleaning crew. 

"Yuuri? _Zolotse_ , it’s me… are you okay?” His voice came rumbling through the door like distant thunder. He was here. Yuuri’s heart jumped into his throat as he wiped away the ugly tears of frustration and laid his glasses on the bedside table, smoothed his hair back and crossed the room to the door. 

"I am now." He replied with a smile as he gently pulled the heavy door open, revealing his idol, his rival, his lover. Victor Nikiforov. " _Koibito_ , what are you doing here?" Yuuri asked, even as Victor enveloped him in his warm embrace. "Shouldn't you be in Moscow for the Russian Nationals?" But Victor wasn't listening, too focused on the beat of Yuuri's heart against his chest, the scent of his shampoo as he nuzzled against his raven hair, the heat on his flushing cheeks. 

"I was just wondering if you had plans tonight."

"I don't think I can count moping about my Free as plans, so no. " Yuuri mumbled into the fabric of his suit jacket, listening for the rhythmic thud of his heartbeat as it picked up tempo. 

"Can I convince you that you shouldn't go to sleep?" Victor breathed into his hair. 

"It won't take much convincing." Yuuri moaned as he captured Victor's lips in another kiss, pushing his jacket off his shoulders. Yuuri barely registered the sound of the door closing as Victor kicked it behind him, barely noticed as he was pushed backwards. All his brain could focus on was the taste of his lover's tongue in his mouth, the drag of teeth against his lower lip, the graze of fingertips up his stomach as his shirt was pushed up and they landed in a rumpled mess on the bed, all wet lips and keening sighs as hips rolled together. His fingertips blazed trails of heat across his stomach and chest while Yuuri tried desperately to unbuckle Victor’s belt, the arousal behind his navel coiling tighter with his lover’s touch. 

"Allow me, _milyy_." The Russian whispered against his mouth, as he set about peeling Yuuri out of his tracksuit.

Yuuri laid back, raven hair tousled against the pillow, gazing up at the perfection of Victor's smile as his fingers set his skin on fire, hooking over the waistband of his tracksuit pants. 

"I'm dreaming, aren't I?" Yuuri whispered, voice breaking. "You're not here. This isn't happening..." He was silenced by a fiery kiss as his pants were pushed past his knees. 

"You're not, _lyubov moya_. I am and this is definitely is!" Yuuri felt the smirk against his lips as Victor trailed his lips along his jawline and slid off the bed, letting the rest of his clothes fall to the floor, the expanse of his bare flesh nearly glowing in the moonlight streaming through the window. Yuuri flushed at the sight, of Victor's body, bare for him. 

"You're wearing too much, Yuuuuuuuuuuri." He crooned, and Yuuri hurried to pull his jacket and undershirt off, exposing his chest to the cool air of the room. "Much better. You look beautiful, _solnyshko_." Victor said as he crawled back into bed, settling on his knees between Yuuri's legs.

"N-not as beautiful as you." Yuuri stammered, his mouth suddenly dry at the sight of the Adonis kneeling over him. No matter how many times this happened, it felt like the first time every time; the dark lustful glint in those cerulean eyes threatening to swallow him whole, the sensation of his breath hot against his skin making his own hitch and stutter. Victor chuckled low, dipping his head to drag his tongue playfully along the silver marks on Yuuri's stomach. 

"More beautiful than I deserve..." Victor whispered, featherlight kisses leaving his lips to worship his gasping lover. " _Yebat_ , I love your stomach, darling. So smooth and soft. Like silk." Victor moaned against Yuuri's heated flesh. His words were too much. Paired with the dancing routine of his lips and tongue, Yuuri was embarrassingly close to the edge already. 

"V-Victor, please, 'm not gonna laast..." Victor cast a hooded stare up at him from his bent position, eyes hungry and mischievous. 

"Oh, was that not the goal, sweet?"

Yuuri wriggled impatiently under Victor, worrying his lower lip between his teeth as he gazed at his lover. 

"Pleeeease, Vitya..." he whined quietly, heat uncurling in the pit of his stomach at the sinful chuckle that vibrated from Victor's throat in reply. Achingly slow, Victor wrapped his slender fingers around his beloved's twitching length, his own arousal growing as Yuuri threw his head back onto the pillow, his chest rising furiously as he moaned

"Oh my god, _fuckyesfuckyes_ -" he cursed as he thrust up into the tight furl of Victor's fist, broken moans mingling with a smattering of Japanese and English with his Vitya's name tossed in for good measure. Victor moaned at the sight, biting off curses of his own, watching Yuuri lose himself in the pleasure his touch was providing. His eyes fluttered shut, hazy and drunk on Victor's slow rumbling groans. Yuuri's moans pitched ever higher as he hurtled toward the edge of his orgasm.

"That's it, _dorogoy moya_ ," Yuuri barely heard Victor's husky voice over the thump of his own heart as it raced towards that glorious crest. "Let me hear you, Yuuri, please..." 

"Vi-Vitya! Ah...oh- _oh shit!_ Vitya! _VITYA_!!" His chest heaved as he came, his spend running down Victor's fist and between his fingers, a few drops landing on the soft flesh of his belly. 

" _Mmmmmn_ , so beautiful, Yuuri. So beautiful for me." He murmured as Yuuri came down from his high, shaking with the aftershocks. Victor gently released his sensitive length and slowly lifted his hand to his lips, a pink tongue lapping at the salty come. "Mmm. _Vkusno_." He moaned as Yuuri came to. A sleepy laugh rumbled in Yuuri's chest. 

"Really?" he asked with a raised brow. "Do you have to say that everytime?" Victor laughed as he leaned up to capture Yuuri's lips in a chaste kiss. 

"It's not my fault," he whispered innocently, "if you taste better than anything else in the world." Heat burst on Yuuri's face as Victor laughed at him, nudging his nose against his lover's.

Suddenly, quicker than lightning, Victor saw something glint behind Yuuri's eyes. Something that made his stomach flip excitedly. Yuuri pitched forward, plundering Victor's mouth with his tongue, fingers reaching up to bury themselves in silver.

"How does that taste?" Yuuri growled against Victor's lips, tugging his lower lip between his teeth.

"Fucking incredible, _zolotse_." Victor moaned against Yuuri's lips, as his soft hands began to wander over the broadness of his shoulders, and raking down his back. 

"Vitya~ _take me_." The words shot right to Victor's gut, a carnal growl rumbling from his chest. 

"As you wish, darling. On your belly." He gently directed, Yuuri hurrying to comply; rolling over and canting his hips up and back, revealing the tight ring of muscle to his lover. A small pang of embarrassment hit at the vulnerable position, of the way it felt so damn good to be taken apart like this, worn down to basic instinct.

Victor ran his hands slowly along the planes of Yuuri's back, massaging and caressing the firm skin as they trailed lower, lower. "So beautiful..." Victor breathed, his hands finally reaching to grip the full globes of his lover's ass. Heat rising in his cheeks, he leaned back on his heels until his eyes were level with that wonderful ring of muscle. 

"... good enough to eat." 

Yuuri never got the chance to process what he'd just heard, his body furiously reacting to the sudden wetness that filled his hole.

"Viiiictorr, oh my _go-haaaaa_ ~" he moaned as his tongue licked and laved at his hole, teasing strokes around the rim and dipping inside, whining moans falling off his lips like a prayer. “Oh my god, Vitya, _fuck_ yes, that again? There. _YESSSSS_ -" he screamed when Victor pushed the entire length of his tongue inside. The Russian drank in all of his panting moans and desperate sounds like water in the desert, kneading the plush curve of his ass as Yuuri began to rock against his face.

Yuuri's knees began to tremble as yet another wave of intense heat began to rise inside of him. "V-V-V _itya_..." he gasped before all he could see was a white light as his second orgasm hit unexpectedly. His muscles clenched around Victor's tongue and he whimpered as his hot seed splashed over the bedspread. 

Victor licked and kissed Yuuri through his orgasm, moaning softly against the now-dripping wet ring of muscle. His hands gently gripped Yuuri's hips, holding him steady and lowering to the bed as his knees finally gave way.

"Wow, two in one night? I'm the luckiest man alive, darling." Victor purred quietly, admiring the pink flush that had crawled across Yuuri's shoulders. "Still want me to take you, _lyubov moya_? Or are you cashed out?" He chuckled softly.

Yuuri rolled slowly onto his back, gasping for breath. This was Victor's favourite view; his lover flushed, panting, thoroughly pleasured. It filled him with an animalistic sense of pride, knowing that only he could make Yuuri look like this, only he got to see this face. As Yuuri's breathing slowed, it seemed that sleep was claiming him. Victor leaned over him, planting a sweet kiss to his cheek.

His eyes shot wide when he suddenly felt himself trapped between Yuuri's thighs, his legs locked around his waist. He looked up and saw Yuuri smirk at him with amber eyes.

"You know I have more stamina than that, Vitya," Yuuri muttered against Victor's lips. "Your turn. You came all this way for me. Come claim what you came for."

Yuuri knew what his thighs did to the older man. He squeezed, showcasing the raw strength of his legs, the strength carved by years on the ice, and years chasing just a step behind his idol, the man helplessly trapped between his thighs. 

A dark moan escaped Victor's lips, followed by another laugh, allowing the rumble of a growl to color the sound. This man would certainly be the death of him. Sweet, sweet, deliciously sexy death. 

"You're going to have to let me go if you want me to fuck you, _milyy_." Yuuri relented with a smirk, watching as Victor leaned back and pulled the foil packet of lube out of his trousers pocket. Before he could make a smart comment about Victor being so thoroughly prepared, a slick finger was pressing against his hole, still wet and loose from his tongue.

Yuuri threw his head back and moaned loudly, his spine spasming as Victor pushed deeper until he could feel his knuckle brush against his entrance. Victor smirked as Yuuri squirmed and mewled under his ministrations, curling his finger slowly before adding a second. "So pretty..." Victor cooed, leaning down to run his tongue salaciously over Yuuri's pert nipple, making the man underneath him to cry out in surprise. 

Yuuri wound his fingers through Victor's hair, holding his head in place, his vision blurring as he lost himself to the sensation of Victor's fingers making him come undone again. 

"Fuck's sake, Vitya." Yuuri hissed between his teeth as Victor moved to his other nipple, twisting the dark-pink flesh between his tongue and lips as he added a third finger. "I'm ready… _please_!"

Yuuri whined as Victor pulled his fingers out, frustrated by the emptiness, but his heart raced with anticipation of what would replace them. Victor slicked up his length with a sinfully lewd squelch of lube and gave himself a few pumps, drawing a pearl of precome to the slit. 

" _My_ -" he lined up with Yuuri's red, glistening hole, " _pleasure_!" He roared as he sank in to the hilt, ripping a violent gasp from his lover. He allowed Yuuri a moment to catch his breath before setting a blistering pace, the slapping of flesh on flesh only drowned out by moaned recitations of _'Vitya'_ and _'please'_. He hooked his love's legs over his arms and fucked into him like it was the last thing he would do, to wring another orgasm from the Japanese man falling apart on his cock.

" _FuckyesVityayesyesyesshitharderahahthere_ ~" Yuuri screamed with every thrust, every slap of skin on glistening skin, barely drawing breath as his mind melted. He dug his nails into the firmness of Victor's shoulders, marking him, claiming him. 

"Shit, Yuuri!" Victor snarled through gritted teeth as his hips bucked faster and harder. "Fu- _uck_!" 

"Vitya, please, please _fill me_!" Yuuri clenched around Victor, making the older man cry out in pleasure, feeling the pressure building...building…

"Yuuuuuuuuuuri, ohgod, Yuuri, _fuckfuckfuck_ , 'm gonna fill you up. Mark you as mine... god, I love you. Love you s-so _fucking_ m-much. Fuuu _uuUUUUCK_ -" Victor roared as he came, blinding stars dancing behind his eyes. Yuuri clenched around his cock as it pulsed inside him.

"Vi-hiiiiiityaaa, I love you too. Ohhhh god, _hnngngg_ -" his voice gave out as he came for the third time that night, just a dribble of milky come spurting lazily against his stomach. Viktor collapsed bonelessly, panting like he had just completed a program.

"Victor... My legs..." Yuuri whined, nearly folded in half under the Russian. With shaky arms Victor released him and rolled onto his back beside Yuuri on the bed, his chest heaving, cheeks and throat flushed. A moment of silence passed as they stared up at the ceiling together, catching their breath.

"Did you say you loved me?" Yuuri asked in a small voice, as if he was afraid of the answer.

"I did."

Those two words made Yuuri's heart race faster than it had done all night. Rolling onto his side, he reached up to brush the fringe away from Victor's face, the soft strands damp with sweat. He cupped Victor's cheek in his palm and smiled brightly, his eyes shining with threatening tears. 

Victor propped himself up on his elbow and caught Yuuri's hand in his, pulling it to his lips. " _Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu_." he whispered slowly against Yuuri's knuckles, praying his hours of rehearsing those words on the plane had not been in vain.

Yuuri didn't notice the tears streaming down his own cheeks. For once, his throat wasn't tight with pain. He took a deep, cleansing breath and repeated the words he had been practicing since that first night in Sochi. " _Ya lyublyu tebya_ , Vitya." The Russian blinked, sending a spray of salty tears bouncing off silver eyelashes. 

"Why did we wait so long?" Victor whispered, tears rolling down the curves of his smile.

Yuuri brushed away the sparkling tears, drawing Victor closer to press a tender kiss to his lover's lips. "I don't know. But I do know that I don't want to wait anymore." 

Victor frowned, perplexed as Yuuri got out of bed, the space left behind feeling cold and vast without him there. He sat up a little more, watching as Yuuri quickly padded across the room to the wardrobe. Pulling it open, Yuuri fumbled in his suitcase before returning to the bed, one hand behind his back. 

"Yuuri?" Victor asked quietly, his voice edged with something between curiosity and apprehension as his lover knelt on the bed, the mattress dipping under him. 

With a cleansing breath, Yuuri reached for Victor's hand. Brushing the pad of his thumb along his knuckles, he gazed deeply into the pools of azure that had captured his heart so long ago. "I… I was going to wait until after I got back to Saint Petersburg, but… well, you flew halfway around the world for me, so..." 

He paused long enough to reveal what was hidden behind his back; a small, velvet box.

"Yuuri..." Victor breathed, eyes wide and wet, "Why did you have to beat me to it?" He groaned as he stood, a sweet ache in his lower back. He upended his bag and pulled a silvery-gray velvet box of his own from the wreckage. Yuuri laughed a tired laugh, falling backwards onto the bed, a hand over his eyes.

"No no no, Katsuki Yuuri, you get back up here and look at me. I've had this _goddamn_ ring in my bag for months and I'm tired of letting you get away." Viktor exclaimed, his voice cracking with exhaustion. He grabbed Yuuri by the arms and hauled him back up to sit.

"Well, I suppose nothing about our path has been conventional. Why don't we just do it at the same time?" Yuuri offered, his voice squeaking with the emotion of the moment. "Open the box on three, okay?" He was shaking, but not with fear this time.

"One." Victor spoke first. 

"Two." Yuuri returned. 

"Three." They said in unison, flipping open their respective boxes.

Yuuri gasped at the glittering gold band in Victor's hand. Victor felt his heart leap into his mouth as the ring in Yuuri's box caught the light perfectly. 

When Yuuri pulled his eyes away from the ring, he saw the biggest heart-shaped smile on his lover's lips. "So...?" he smiled coyly, tilting his head to one side. 

Victor rolled his eyes. "Really? All that build-up and all I get is _‘so’_? Yuuurriiiiii!" he pouted. 

Yuuri laughed. "Okay, okay." Pulling the ring from the small box, he reached for Victor's hand. "Victor Nikiforov, will you marry me?"

"Yes. _да. Hai. Oui. Si._ Yes in every language on this green Earth, Yuuri." He leaned forward and laid a kiss on his lover's... no, fiancé's lips.

Yuuri slid the golden band onto his outstretched right hand's ring finger. He welcomed it like it had been the missing piece all along. Perhaps it had been. He splayed his fingers, heart stopping at the sparkle of it in the low light.

" _Viiiiiitya_ , isn't there something you want to ask me?" Yuuri teased, pulling him from his daze. Viktor laughed and nodded, his smile beginning to make his cheeks ache.

"Katsuki Yuuri, will you marry me?" Yuuri barely gave him a chance to finish asking him, excitement bubbling up inside of him. 

" _YES!_ A thousand times, yes!" he exclaimed, his heart hammering as Victor slipped the ring on his finger. As Victor went to withdraw his hand, Yuuri laced their fingers together, reaching to do the same with the other hand. He gazed up at his fiancé's magnificent eyes, already picturing the lifetime that lay ahead of them. 

Victor leaned forward, catching Yuuri's lips in a sweet kiss. A kiss that only hinted at the love in his heart. The love that he couldn't wait to show Yuuri every single day from this moment on.

Somewhere in the background, from the forgotten television, a song began to play. Neither registered the words, too lost in a world of soft kisses and ecstatic smiles, but the message washed over them:

> _All it'd take is one flight_  
>  _We'd be in the same time zone_  
>  _Looking through your timeline_  
>  _Seeing all the rainbows, I_  
>  _I got an idea_  
>  _And I know that it sounds crazy_  
>  _I just wanna see ya_  
>  _All I gotta ask_
> 
> _Do you got plans tonight?_  
>  _I'm a couple hundred miles from Japan, and I_  
>  _I was thinking I could fly to your hotel tonight_  
>  _'Cause I-I-I can't get you off my mind_  
>  _Can't get you off my mind_  
>  _Can't get you off my mind_

**Author's Note:**

> This is mine and Lauriana25's first collaborative work! We shirked all other responsibilities today and wrote this together in the comments of one of her fics despite the Atlantic ocean and a four-hour time difference between us. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudos or bookmark if you liked reading this as much as we liked writing it! Both of us love to hang out in the comments and talk! We respond to every comment! We love you all!
> 
> <3<3<3  
> IA & Lauriana25


End file.
